


heat & iron

by mylove



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbend, Rule 63, Starring Anna Kendrick as Tonia Stark, rule!63, spoilers for IM3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylove/pseuds/mylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni regrets a lot of things.</p>
<p>Broken promises are one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat & iron

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble from my genderbent Tony Stark RP account on Tumblr, featuring the lovely alreadyxperfect's Pepper Potts.

There are a lot of things Toni regrets. One of those things being broken promises.

Toni’s made a lot of promises in her life. She’s made promises that she knows she won’t keep the second she’s made them. Promises like:

"I’ll do the dishes tonight, promise."

or

"I’ll be in bed with you by eleven, okay? I promise."

Toni makes a lot of empty promises. Always has and probably always will. She justifies this because, well, everybody does it at least once in their life. She just does it more. A lot more.

But no harm no foul when you forget to wash a few plates and some glasses, right? Whenever Pepper comes to her and asks why she didn’t do them, because “you promised!”, she just shrugs and apologizes. That’s she does.

Shrugs and apologizes. Probably adding in a sheepish grin because wow she can’t believe she actually forgot to do that.

It’s the important promises that matter. The ones that leave her feeling so awful she sulks for days. Or the ones that, broken, change her life. Change everything because that promise meant so much. When it’s something she can’t just shrug and apologize for.

"I’ll catch you, I promise.”

That promise. The one Toni regrets breaking more than anything. It still keeps her up at night. And the nights she does sleep it haunts her nightmares. Over and over she relives that moment. Her fiancee’s fingers passing mere centimeters from hers as she strains to reach. Watching in disbelief as the one person she loves more than anything falls and is swallowed up by flame. Feeling the tears prick her eyes and her throat tighten up, but realizing she couldn’t break down. She couldn’t even begin to try and mourn. Part of her wanted to, while the other part of her said no this isn’t happening. She still had work to do.

So it’s when she wakes up that she turns over and curls up against Pepper, whispering quiet apologies that the strawberry blonde never hears because she’s fast asleep. And Toni will never say it to her face. She’s too afraid to.

Because she can’t just shrug and say she’s sorry. She can’t sheepishly grin and play it off like it’s nothing. She can’t laugh and say “Sorry, baby.”

It’s serious and painful and so difficult she almost wouldn’t be able to speak the words it hurts so much.

Toni regrets a lot of things.

Broken promises are one of them.


End file.
